Dino-Emeralds III
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Third sequel to Dino-Emeralds. Crimson plans to conquer Mesozoic Island to then conquer Angel Island again. Will our heroes stop him again from gaining power.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson's new plan

 **New story guys, third sequel to Dino Emeralds after Dino Emeralds II aka Cretaceous Adventures.**

One night in Station Square, the alarm at a Jewelry store blared as two figures burst through the window, it was no other than Cyo chasing after a female diamond thief.

"HEY! HOLD IT!" Cyo shouted and fires ice blasts at the thief who surprises him with her great agility and she leaps away when he tries to blast her. She climbs up between an alley and up the roof tops where the pursuit continues. Cyo groans in disbelief and activates his wings.

"Powers to thrusters! Ignition!" He activates his jet boots to follow the thief on the roof top. He looks around briefly and then saw the thief heading her way to a rail road. He flies after her when she landed onto a train. Cyo follows after the train until next station where the thief landed onto the roof of the station and glides down a pipe and up to a construction work place.

"Excuse me!" The thief pushed aside a worker on the building and jumps onto a beam carried by a crane and jumps to a garage building. Once inside, she looks around making sure that Cyo has lost her.

"Hehe, That silly boy won't catch me easily" She chuckled and is about to steal a car when she was struck by a cold shot at her feet, making her unable to move.

"HEY!" She screamed.  
"Going somewhere?" Cyo appeared from the shadows and turns his freeze gun back to a hand. The theif tried to get free but Cyo grabs her hand.

"Now to find out who you really are" Cyo then unmasks the thief and to his shock he saw a familiar face.

"Kathy?!" Cyo gasped.  
"Cyo! Long time to see" Kathy tried to put her best smile but no avail.  
"So you have gotten greedy into diamonds huh?" Cyo glared at her.  
"Well yeah. And you have changed too, especially your arm" Kathy noted the cybernetic arm of Cyo's.

"Long story. But you're gonna tell the cops now" Cyo said.  
"Right" Kathy sighs.

...

After bringing Kathy to the cops, Cyo departs back home to relax after the chase.

"Man, some chase it was. Chasing a old time class mate" Cyo said to himself. He landed outside and got up to his room where Bonnie was already asleep. He gets into the covers and kissed Bonnie on the cheek, making her smile in her sleep. Soon enough Cyo was asleep himself.

...

At the Clan of Crimson base, Nikita has woken up and banged against the cage's bars.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU COLDBLOODED SNAKES!" Nikita yelled angrily.

"I'm afraid not raptor, I have something in mind for your people" Crimson sneers at Nikita.  
"And what is that?!" Nikita growled.

"It's like this, I will get there with my clan, conquer the king and take his throne and then take the Dino-Emeralds to make them obey me. After that I shall combine the dino emeralds powers with the chaos emeralds and so I get the power to overwhelm my enemies and everyone will bow down before me. History will show that I am the emperor of Mesozoic Island and Angel Island" Crimson explains his plan to Nikita.

"You're insane! The Dino-Emerald rejects pure evil and you have no love or care in your cold dark heart" Nikita said.  
"Hehehehe Indeed" Crimson chuckled darkly. He leaves the mobian deinonychus alone in the room. Nikita sat down and cried in her knees.

"Oh gosh. I am such a fool being captured" Nikita cried.

...

At the workshop, Sonic was helping Tails repairing the Tornado plane.

"Okay hand me the wrench" Tails said.  
"Here you go" Sonic hands it to Tails. Tails adjusted the bolts on the motor. He puts the wrench aside and puts the lid back on and puts the screws back on.

"Phew. I missed working on this plane" Tails said.  
"This plane was originally mine Tails" Sonic said.  
"Yes but I share ownership of it. After all I own the other models" Tails said.  
"You designed the Tornado suits after Lion boy's armor" Sonic said.  
"Yes but it was Eggman's design" Tails said. The two went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Outside rain has started to pour in the night. Sonic looked out the window and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure with wings outside. But it wasen't Rouge who was flying in the rain.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed to reveal it was a pteranodon with a lightblue mobian triceratops on it's back.

"Tails! Outside quick!" Sonic said. Both he and Tails ran out to see who it was.

"Ochiai?" They were surprised to see who it was.  
"Sonic! Tails! You got to help me!" Ochiai ran to them.

"With what?" Sonic asked.  
"Nikita has been kidnapped while trying to stop the clones from escaping the island. I had to go follow all the way and use the communicator's map to locate you. The radio contact barely work due to the power being low" Ochiai showed his communicator slight dented.

"I'll fix that later. Now lets go inside so we can talk about the situation" Tails said. The three go back inside while the Pteranodon takes shelter under a big tree from the rain.

...

Inside, Ochiai explained how Nikita was taken away.

"And as the flying object picked up three of the four clones while the bronze one was devoured by a , Nikita jumped and tried to stop them from the inside but failed. I had to take the best flying reptile to follow their direction and used the map in the communicator. I tried to call but no avail" Ochiai said.

"I'd be damned. The clan has used her DNA to recreate Cyo's clone and given him some raptor features. So that means they are keeping Nikita prisoner" Sonic said.

"I'm relieved she is alive but we got to save her" Ochiai said with tears in his eyes.  
"Easy man. We'll go tomorrow" Tails said.  
"Alright fine. I do need some rest" Ochiai said.

"You can sleep on the couch" Sonic suggested.  
"Works for me" Ochiai said and took a blanket nearby. Sonic and Tails go up to their rooms to get some sleep as well.

Laying down on the couch, Ochiai thought about Nikita.

"I'll promise I will save you"


	2. Chapter 2: Escape plan

Escape plan

Sonic has brought the team to the workshop to discuss the rescue mission of Nikita from the Clan of Crimson.

"Alright guys. You know why we are summoned here today. This is about rescuing Nikita from Crimson's hideout" Sonic tells the team about the plan.

"So any questions about it?" He asked the team.  
"Should we rescue Nyroc as well?" Julie-Su asked.  
"Of course. After all Rutna needs her brother back and Lien her son back" Sonic said. He then saw Ochiai raise his hand.

"And how do we get in?" He asked.  
"Simple, since Julie-Su, Fiona and Lien-Da know about the base's construction they can tell us how we get in in case the doors are shut" Sonic said, pointing at the map of the base's blue prints.

"Alright as of this base it's a former military base and it contains radar signals at all directions installed by Miles Prower and Boomer Walrus. So we need to use electromagnetic pulse signals at them" Julie-Su said. She noticed Cyo cringe at the mention of electromagnetic pulses since they can weaken his mechanical implants.

"Good. As of the rescue mission we're having six people. And it's me, you, Tails, Ochiai, Blaze and Amy. We'll hear if we need backup" Sonic finished the info of the rescue mission.

"Copy that Sonic. We'll be ready" Cyo said.  
"We'll use the tornado suits if necessary. And in case you see Crystal, give her a beating from me" Bonnie said.

"Sure thing Scot girl. But now lets get moving guys" Tails said as they prepare the take off on two Tornado planes.

"I so wanna see Crystal with a black eye right now" Bonnie grins.  
"Me too after all she did to you" Cyo said.

...

At the Clan of Crimson base, the group there are summoned to hear about Crimson's plan.

"So what's the plan my lord?" Miles asked Crimson.

"We'll lead an assault on the city in Mesozoic Island to overwhelm King Giganoto and then I'll claim the throne and then we'll seize the Dino Emeralds. With them and the Chaos emeralds we shall make us a new empire" Crimson said.

"What do we earn?" Rasna asked.

"You will all be my loyal lieutenants. Even Eggman couldn't archive this" Crimson grinned.  
"Good point there since Eggman always fail" Rasna said.  
"Of course. Now for the raptor we'll make her suffer watching her home island kneel before me" Crimson said.

"Just one thing Crimson, With Lien-Da and Julie-Su out of the team, they know about how to break in to our base and take your son from you" Miles said.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't dare" Crimson said, flashing his metallic claws.

...

Outside the base a few hundred meters away, Tails used his binoculars to see the parabolic antennas at the base's outside.

"Okay, I got this EMP gun here so we have to be careful to not get spotted on the radar" Tails said.  
"So with this gun we'll jam them?" Sonic guessed.  
"Of course" Tails said. He pressed a button to turn the gun into sniper mode.

"Radar, about to be shut down" He whispered and fired at the antennas. From the screens inside the base, they buzz out momentarily and then shuts down.

"What the?!" Alicia was shocked.  
"The radar's out" Boomer exclaims.

"Alright go go!" Sonic whispered and the group gets inside the base. Sonic rolled over behind a crate and saw Cyrox playing cards with Doomic.

"Do you have any threes?" Cyrox asked. Doomic sighs and gave him a three heart card.  
"Yep. And do you have any...clovers?" Doomic asked.  
"Hmmm Nope Go fish...Wait, I smell something" Cyrox suddenly got someone's scent. From the crates, Sonic's eyes widens in shock.

"Oh crud!" Sonic growls under his breath.  
"Someone is here" Cryox approaches the crates. He unsheathes his claws and Doomic follows.

"Guys, Get ready for a fight" Sonic said to the rest of the group.  
"OH YEAH! YAAAAAG! "Ochiai rushed out of the crates and charged at Doomic and Cyrox headfirst and the two crashed onto the floor.

"AGH!" Doomic grunts by the impact and got up and spins rapidly to preform a spin dash at Ochiai.  
"NOW TEAM!" Sonic shouted. The four others with Sonic charged out to attack Cyrox and Doomic.

"EAT FIRE FOOL!" Blaze threw a fire ball at Cyrox but he countered with his flamethrower beam.  
"Foolish Cat! RAAAAGH!" Cyrox punched at Blaze with his left fist.

"Guys I go for Nikita!" Ochiai said and ran into the hallways.  
"Ochiai wait! Oh boy!" Julie-Su tried to stop him but too late.

"Well well what do we have here? Intruders!" Came Alicia Acorn's voice from the roof beams.  
"Yes and those we can poison" Rasna hissed with an evil grin.

...

"NIKITA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ochiai began frantically search for Nikita from room to room.

From Nikita's cell, she heard his cries after her.

"Ochiai? OVER HERE!" She began calling out.

"Nikita! I'm coming!" Ochiai ran to where he heard her. Until suddenly a energy blast was fired at him.  
"Not so fast horn face!" Said no other than Patch. He drew his sword and held it foward.

"En garde!" Patch challenged Ochiai. Ochiai scoffs and counts his foot and charged at Patch and with his horns he snaps the sword in half.

"Huh?!" Patch gasped in shock.  
"En garde this!" Ochiai punched Patch unconscious. Then he resumes his search for Nikita.

"NIKITA! NIKITA!" He called out.

"OCHIAI!" Nikita screamed. Ochiai ran to where he heard her and then found the room she was locked in. He ran to her cage and breaks open the bars.

"Are you alright?" Ochiai asked. Nikita didn't respond, she jumped to Ochiai and hugs him with tearful eyes.  
"No, Just take me out of here" Nikita cried.

"Hehehehehe, How adorable" Came Crimson's voice. The two dino-mobians turned around seeing Crimson standing there crossing his arms.

"CRIMSON!" Ochiai growled.  
"So you know my name huh? It will be the last one you ever hear!" Crimson then raised his metallic claws.  
"Over my dead body!" Ochiai said angrily.  
"As you wish!" Crimson grins as he approaches them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tigress

The Tigress

Crimson approaches them and attacks both Nikita and Ochiai.

"COME ON THEN!" Ochiai attacks Crimson using his punches.  
"HAH! Your punches do nothing to me!" Crimson grinned and punched him in the face.  
"ARGH!" Ochiai got his face punched.  
"OCHIAI!" Nikita got worried.  
"Say goodbye you little Mobian Triceratops!" Crimson is about to finish off Ochiai with his blades.

However, someone rushed in punched Crimson by surprise.  
"Who the hell!? YOU!" Crimson saw a female Mobian Tigress.  
"HYAAAAA!" The female Tigress punched Crimson, this time a clash between Crimson and her.

"Get out of here! NOW!" The tigress told Nikita and Ochiai. The two dinos ran away while the tigress keep Crimson busy.

...

With Sonic he was fighting his clone Doomic.

"Face it Sonic, I know all your moves!" Doomic taunts Sonic.  
"But your ego is your weakness!" Sonic dashed at Doomic.  
"SHUT UP!" Doomic yelled and the two hedgehog spindashed at each other in a clash. The two soon landed at different directions and then Doomic shuts his eyes tight and a dark blue aura appeared around him.

"Lets see how you like fighting your dark side!" Doomic grinned. He transformed into his dark form, which were similar to Sonic's but with red eyes.

"Holy shit" Sonic gasps. Dark Doomic grins and grabs the floor to tear up a boulder and threw it at Sonic but he dodges in time and then runs at Dark Doomic who just swats him away and then kicks him hard in the gut.

"AGHH!" Sonic grunts by the impact of the kick and crashed through many crates. Doomic laughed evilly and jumps over to Sonic. He lifted Sonic up and punched him in the face and then grabs his ankle and threw him three times to the floor to hurt Sonic some more. Then he tossed Sonic aside and saw him cough some blood.

"Had enough?" Dark Doomic asked sadistically. Sonic got up on his feet and spits out some blood.  
"Not yet!" Sonic glared at him.

...

With Nikita and Ochiai, they were heading to the Sonic team location when they meet up with Julie-Su.

"Glad you could make it guys. Now for Nyroc" Julie said.  
"Waaaaa! Waaaaa!" They heard a loud wailing noise from a room.  
"That's him!" Julie said and ran inside to find Nyroc crying loud. She crouched down to pick up her nephew and cradles him.  
"Shhh shhh. It's okay Nyroc I got you" Julie hushed him quietly. Nyroc closed his eyes and Julie-Su runs out of the room with the two dinosaurs.

"Lets get out of here!" Nikita said. The three ran out to rejoin the others when they saw Dark Doomic preparing to kill Sonic.

"NO YOU DON'T! RAAAAAAAARRR!" Nikita leaps at Doomic and bites him on the shoulder and used her killing claws to give him nasty wounds.

"AAAAGH!" Dark Doomic was turned back to normal when Nikita attacked him.  
"Alright!" Sonic got back on his feet. He spins into a ball and used his homing attack at Doomic to knock him out.

"Phew. That was tougher than I thought" Sonic said.

...

"Shā lā, long time to see" Crimson said the tigress name.  
"Dāngrán! You killed my teacher!" Shā lā shouted in a chinese accent. She strikes Crimson through the wall into the hangar. The echidna cracks his neck and clashed his blades together. Shā lā roared and pounced onto Crimson but missed when he rolled aside and grabs her tail.

"I killed more people than him. Those who oppose me shall feel my might and wrath" Crimson said.  
"YAAAAAAAAARGH!" Shā lā yelled and with a spin kick she hit Crimson in the chest and then she elbow strikes at him, though he blocks her attack.

"And you just oppose anyone because Knuckles and I are stronger than you! All you just want is more, more and more power!" Shā lā exclaims.  
"I had all the Master Emerald's power once but the pathetic Sonic stopped me! And you are standing in my way!" Crimson yelled and punched her very hard out of the hangar.

"Sorry Sarah Shā lā, I wish we could finish it here. But I got a Island to conquer" Crimson grins.

"Sir, We're taking off now! The rest have already departed" Miles said dragging a unconscious Patch into the ship with Boomer.  
"Get the ship ready Miles. We're giving Sonic a hell of a surprise" Crimson demanded and ran up to the ship.

...

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cyrox tried to attack Tails, Blaze and Amy with Pyrah at his side.  
"BURN IN HELL!" Pyrah screamed and throws a stream of blue fire at the three but Blaze split the fire apart to shield herself, Amy and Tails.

"NO! BURN YOURSELF!" Blaze throws her own stream of fire at Pyrah and Cyrox.  
"AAAAAH!" Pyrah screamed as she and Cyrox were thrown back by the blast.  
"OWWW my head!" Cyrox held for his head.

"Surrender now clone cats!" Amy held her hammer in defense. Cyrox growls and fires his laser gun at Amy only for her to deflect the blast with her hammer. Then Amy swung it and threw it at Cryox's gun and destroyed it.

"AAAAGHHHH!" Cryox screamed in pain but the next thing he knew was that Amy and Tails then decks him hard. Cyrox groans and then collapses.

"Phew. Lets lock these two up and then we're out of here" Tails said. He then saw Sonic, Nikita, Julie-Su and Ochiai coming to them.  
"Good job guys. Lets get out of there" Tails said.  
"Yes but Crimson is still out here. But a tigress took care of him" Nikita said.

"I think not!" Came Crimson's voice. From the large hatch door, Crimson stands on the hatch from the ship crossing his arms and a evil grin on his face.  
"Crimson!" Sonic glared.  
"Yes. That tigress tried to take me down but I did manage to defeat her" Crimson said. Then he saw Nyroc in Julie-Su's arms, enraging him.

"And you dare steal my son!" Crimson yelled.  
"He won't become a maniac like you and he'll never be!" Julie-Su yelled back. Crimson then growls in anger and took out a detonator.

"Well, if that's the case. You will all be buried here! GOOD BYE!" Crimson pressed the button to cause a large explosion on the ceiling.  
"GET COVER!" Sonic screamed. He grabs Tails and Amy while Ochiai grabs Nikita and Blaze. Julie-Su ran under a trench to get Nyroc to safety from the debris. Crimson watched the group getting buried in the debris.

"Hmph, So this is how it is huh?" Crimson scoffs and the ship departs. From the mountain, it is shown that the tigress has survived and she begrudgingly sees the ship leave in the sky.

"It's not over yet Crimson" Shā lā growled. She then went to help the Sonic team out of the debris. When she came over there, she saw a hand coming out from a boulder followed by the head of Sonic popping out.

"Hey! Need a hand here!" Sonic called. Shā lā ran up to him and helped him out of the debris.  
"Thanks Miss..."  
"Shā lā, but you can call me Sarah. Crimson and I have unfinished business" Shā lā told him her alternate name.  
"Okay but I know another Sarah. Now lets help the others out. We'll talk later" Sonic said.

He went out to help out Tails and Amy out while Shā lā helped out Julie-Su with Nyrox and the two dinosaurs. Blaze however managed to free herself by melting the debris around her while remaining unharmed by the fire.

"Phew. That was a close one" Blaze pants out.  
"Worse than that. Crimson got away to my home" Nikita said.  
"GREAT SCOTT!" Tails exclaims.

 **Shā lā/Sarah Tigress belongs to a friend of mine on Deviantart.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crimson's rising to power

Crimson's rising to power

The Sonic team returned to base with Shā lā with them. After they have been healed by Nebula and Selene, Sonic then asks the tigress what she knows about Crimson and how they know eachother.

"Tell me Shā lā, hos is it connecting between you and Crimson?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, it started about 4 years ago..." Shā lā started to tell.

(Three years ago)

"Well done my apprentice... You know... My ancestors are counting on you. Your pure heart is more powerful as the sky's the limit." Shā lā's master said.  
"Thank you Master Tàiyáng." Shā lā bows to him.

And as a reward... your special weapon of strength... the Yin Yang Knuckles... the claws will deal more damage..." Master Tàiyáng was about to give her the weapon but Crimson appeared with a surprise attack and killed him by impaling him with his blades.

"MASTER TÀIYÁNG!" Shā lā rushes to her master as Crimson grinned evilly and left them before she could attack him.

"*Cough cough!* Shā lā... It looks like... I won't hold any longer... Here..." Master Tàiyáng gave Shā lā all of his energy and his life as he died slowly.  
"Master Tàiyáng! MASTER TÀIYÁNG!" Shā lā yelled as she cried. Then she saw her weapon that her master was about to give her. And puts them on her hands.

"It's time to avenge you my master. I will stop Crimson once and for all!" Shā lā swore revenge for her master.

(End of flashback)

"And that's how I went my journey to find Crimson. When I heard that he died I thought it was all over but when he was revived I decided to go back for my purpose to destroy him" Shā lā said.  
"I'm sorry for the loss Shā lā, but I promise you that we will stop him again" Sonic.

"And to save my island from being claimed by that maniac" Nikita said.  
"We better get to the Island at once before it's too late!" Tails said.

"You're right. Get prepared to stand against the Clan of Crimson til it's over!" Sonic said and raised his fist.  
"YEAH!" They all raised their fists.

...

At Mesozoic Island's castle, King Giganoto was at his throne relaxing until one of his servants came in.  
"Your majesty! Intruders are spotted heading to the island!" The servant said.

"What?!" King Giganoto was shocked and ran to the balcony to see the ships coming right at the town. But what made him even more shocked was that one of the ships was coming right at him.

"There he is, the king himself" Crimson sneered. Then something hard dented the ship's hull.  
"What the?!" Alicia saw pterosaurs dropping boulders at their ships and a few dino warriors jumped onto the ship and tore open the circuitry.

Miles then pressed a button to electrify the warriors on their ship to get them off, while a few pterosaurs catches those who fell down.

"FIRE AT THE GUARDS!" Crimson then gave orders to Miles. The fox fires lasers at the guards in the castle but didn't hit the king.

The ship then lands in front of King Giganoto and Crimson was the first to get out. His comrades but Miles surrounds the king before the ship departs from the castle.

"What is this?! Who are you and what do you want?!" King Giganoto asked Crimson.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Crimson the Echidna, the true guardian of Angel Island and future ruler. Your people have something that interest me" Crimson said.

"The Dino Emeralds?! If you want them then you are a fool. Only those with pure good can use the power of the emeralds of this Island!" King Giganoto growled. Crimson merely chuckled and approached the king and held his metallic blades up.

"If that's so...then I'm gonna find a way to make them follow my command!" Crimson then shoved his blades into King Giganoto's stomach.

"AGGH!" King Giganoto groans in pain and fell down to the floor. His crown fell off his head and rolled to Crimson's feet. The Echidna picks it up and puts it on his head.

"Your rule of this kingdom has officially ended. Now bow to me!" Crimson ordered. King Giganoto groans in pain making Crimson angry and he grabs the Giganotosaur by the face.

"I said bow YOU DINOSAUR SWINE!" Crimson forced him to bow. Then satisfied, Crimson grins and turns to his allies.  
The clan of Crimson bowed before the echidna, who just claimed the throne from King Giganoto. He lifts up King Giganoto and gets to the balcony.

The people of Mesozoic Island gasps in horror when they saw Crimson having the crown of King Giganoto as well lifting their king up above his head.

"Now hear this citizens of Mesozoic Island! A new age has come. So prepare for this new empire that just begun, the Empire of Crimson! LONG LIVE EMPEROR CRIMSON!" Crimson announced out loud and threw Giganoto to his minions.

"Nooo!" Hiki gasps in horror at seeing King Giganoto dethroned by the evil echidna.

"And with I ruling as your new emperor, you will all kneel before me! Those who dare oppose me shall perish and face the consequences" Crimson shouted. The dino mobians bowed to Crimson against their will, the guards and the warriors forces themselves to surrender now that Crimson has risen to power.

Crimson smiled watching over the dino mobians bow down before him. Crystal, Jacket, SGT Simian, Alicia, Boomer walks up and stands next to Crimson. From the dino emerald altar, Gogsa saw everything happen by summoning a sphere.

"Mesozoic Island shall never fall by pure evil, not as long I keep the dino emeralds safe" Gogsa said, seeing a Clan of Crimson aircraft approaching him.

"You want them? Come and get me!" He stands in a battle pose ready to face those on board. The ship landed at the edge of the mountain and out came Cyrox, Doomic, Ivy, Pyrah, Skull, Suretly and Miles himself.

"How amusing! GET HIM!" Miles sneered. Then snaps his fingers to make the clone attack Gogsa. The stegosaur creates a energy filed around the emeralds to protect them.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gogsa charged at the clones to face them all alone. He shoves his fist onto Suretly's gut and threw her at Pyrah, then proceeds to swing his four spiked tail at Cyrox but missed when the lion/raptor hybrid clawed at him and punched him in the face.

"URGH! Alright you asked for it!" Gogsa yelled and his plates pupped with blood. He threw a punch at Cyrox again and then he saw coming right at him in a dark blue ball.

"HUAAAAGH!" Gogsa jumped up in the air and Doomic missed until the dark blue hedgehog came back and hits him in the gut followed by Skull appearing before him.

"HYAAAAH!" Skull kicked Gogsa in the jaw.  
"OW!" Gogsa took the hit from Skull and fell down with a loud thud.  
"Sleep well walnut brain! HAAAH!" Ivy knocked Gogsa out.

"Now for the emeralds" Ivy swung her hammer and looks at the emeralds.  
"Our emperor will be so pleased" She said.

 **Cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5: Slave rescuing

Slave rescuing

The Sonic team has borrowed a G.U.N aircraft to get to Mesozoic Island at once rather than taking the tornado planes. Lien-Da and Jason were not coming along due to the conflicts between Lien and Crimson.

"Okay guys. Whatever happens to us we need to stay alive and stick together in different teams. Do not underestimate your opponents when you face them and outsmart them as possible. Remember, don't give up on yourselves and your comrades" Sonic said to the group.

"With all due respect Sonic, Crimson is a dangerous foe but not at the level of Eggman or Mephiles" Tails said.  
"Exactly. We beat them before and we can do it again. Now we're doing this for us all and Mesozoic Island's future. So are you guys ready?!" Sonic said.  
"YEAH!" They all cheered.  
"Good. Cause it's about to begin" Sonic said.

...

At the palace, Crimson was sitting on the throne with a few slave dinosaur mobians on the sides, one was pouring wine in his cup and another waved him with a hand fan.

"Your majesty, we brought the guardian" bowed Doomic.

"Bring him in" Crimson said. Out from the doors dragged the clones Gogsa the stegosaurus. He was covered in bruises and cuts on his body. The clones threw the stegosaur to Crimson, making him slow down just before he came to Crimson's feet.

"Urgghhh Owww" Gogsa groaned. Crimson stands up and grins.  
"Comfortable?" Crimson said.  
"Ohhhh, Hey! Why are you wearing the king's crown?!" Gogsa noticed King Giganoto's crown on Crimson.  
"Isn't it obvious? I am Crimson, the ruler and emperor of this island for life. Now all I have to do is that you give me the power of the Dino Emeralds to me" Crimson said. Cyrox then showed Crimson the seven Dino Emeralds, Gogsa glares at him and then at Crimson.

"I think not. The emeralds reject the cold darkness in those like you! You will never get the power from them!" Gogsa growled. Crimson lifts up the stegosaur by the throat.

"There has to be a way dino filth!" Crimson snarled impatiently.  
"NO! You don't know what the emeralds can do to someone like you! Only those worthy, selfless and pure good can use the power of the emeralds!" Gogsa strictly objects. Crimson showed his metallic blades at Gogsa and had them inches from his face but Gogsa was not afraid.

"You will give me the power of the emeralds to me by dawn tomorrow. If not you'll be executed with Giganoto in the worst way of pain you'll ever know! Let me give you this warning!" Crimson yelled and slashes at Gogsa's chest giving him two nasty cuts.

"AGHHH!" Gogsa screamed in pain. Crimson then drops him to the floor.  
"Take him away. Make sure he does not escape!" Crimson commanded his troops. The troops nods and drags away Gogsa to the dungeon. Crimson sat back on the throne and looks at the emeralds.

"Rejecting me or not, the power of these will be mine" Crimson said. He touches the third scar on his face.  
"And for you Lien, when I get my hands on you I will break you" Crimson said coldly.

...

The Sonic team arrives at the island and when they landed outside the city there, they noticed something different. Flags of the Clan of Crimson were waving. Sonic looked at the palace and saw a statue of Crimson being lifted up by two pteranodons against their will.

"No way!" Ochiai gasps.  
"Crimson has already arrived!" Cyo said. Sonic took out a binocular to have a closer look.  
"And now he seem to have claimed the Island as his territory. Here's the plan, we need to get to the palace, that's where Crimson got to be at" Sonic said.

"Let me calculate" Tails took out a digital map. On the digital map he finds red dots of where members of the Clan of Crimson is at in the city.

"Three is at the palace with Crimson, the rest is across the town and driving the civilians as slaves. So if I suggest we need to split up in groups" Tails said.  
"Good idea Tails. You're coming with me, Amy and Shā lā to get inside the palace. Shadow you take Nebula, Silver and Blaze with you and go to the west of the city. Cyo, you go with Bonnie, Ochiai and Nikita to the south east of the city. Julie-Su you stay at the ship, we'll call if we need backup" Sonic gave orders to each group.  
"Copy that" Julie-Su said and salutes.

"You heard him, lets go save those people" Shadow said to the others. The two groups get to their directions while Sonic and his group headed to the palace.

...

At the south east part of Saurian Town, SGT Simian with Jacket and Crystal were watching as several dino mobians were forced to build a monument of Crimson. The slaves all wore shocking collars to prevent them from fighting back. Simian then eyed Tyron trying to move a boulder up a slope. The gorilla growls and takes out a whip.

"MOVE FASTER DINO FILTH!" Yelled SGT Simian and whips Tyron on the back.  
"AAAGH!" Tyron screams in pain. Simian then pulls the whip away and continued to watch.

"This is going too well. The emperor will be so pleased when it's done" Simian said.  
"Yes. And what's next? Crimsontopolis?" Jacket joked.  
"That or Bloodville" Simian joked back. Then Jacket saw a mobian Troodon pulling some bricks on a sledge.

"Come on big brain! Faster!" Jacket shouted. The Troodon moans in pain and keeps pulling. Then Crystal picked up a stone to throw it at a non-mobian triceratops who was pushing some dirt away.

"HEY THREEFACE!" She throws the stone at the Triceratops to hurt it some.  
"RAAAAAAHAARRR!" The triceratops bellowed in pain.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Crystal laughed.

From up a building, Cyo used a binocular to get a closer look over the construction of the monument, the slaves and the three members of the Clan of Crimson.

"This does not look good. Those people don't deserve to work against their wills without breaks. Not to mention that Crystal and Jacket enjoy the pain of the people with Simian" Cyo said.  
"Not these two again! I have had it with them!" Bonnie groans at the sight of the two green cats.  
"What's your problem with them?" Nikita asked.

"Long story" Bonnie said with a deadpan look.  
"Uh it's just that these two are our arch enemies" Cyo explained shortly.  
"Huh? Okay. Then lets go bite some!" Without thinking straight Nikita jumps down from the building.  
"Nikita NO!" Ochiai screamed but too late as his girlfriend ran away to fight the three villains.

"Does she always do that?" Cyo asked Ochiai.  
"Well yeah, when it comes to fighting" Ochiai explained.  
"Then we better get moving! ATTACK!" Cyo shouted and the three got down the roof to join Nikita.

"Crimson, your monument will be done in no time" Simian spoke to Crimson in a communicator.  
 _"Excellent. Keep them working and make sure they don't escape!"_ Crimson said on the communicator.  
"Sir yes Sir! I'll do the best I can. Simian out" Simian suddenly heard a growl behind him. Crystal and Jacket heard it too and turned around to see Nikita right behind Simian.

"There's something really dangerous behind me isn't it?" He thumbs over his shoulder.  
"REEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHH!" Nikita battle cries and pounced onto Simian and and bites him.

"OW! GET OFF ME!" Simian grabs Nikita and threw her at some crates breaking them. He cracks his knuckles to fight the raptor with bare hands.

"So this is you want huh?!" Simian grabs Nikita by the tail and threw her roughly to the ground. The raptor female gets back up and leaps onto him again but the gorilla blocks her jaws with his wrist and punches her. Jacket and Crystal were about to join the fight when Cyo, Bonnie and Ochiai came around the corner, charging.

"INCOOOOMING!" Cyo yelled and turns his arm into a big laser gun and blasts at the two cats. They however jumped out of the way.

"Ochiai, get the people to safety, we take the cats" Cyo said.  
"Got it" Ochiai said and runs down a slope to free the slaves.  
"Now where were we? Oh yes!" Cyo said and fires at Jacket while Bonnie runs at Crystal to fight her. Jacket gets knocked back into a tree and the cyborg lion grabs his coat and beats him in the face.

"You are a persistent cat! Always escaping!" Cyo snarled.  
"So I can kill you! Ex-crush!" Jacket said and head butts Cyo to then unsheathe his claws and strikes at Cyo's face. Then he elbow strikes Cyo and then he claws at him again.

"UGH! RAAAAH!" Cyo then punches Jacket so hard he made him lose a tooth.  
"You want it brutal?! I give you brutal!" Cyo then unsheathe his own claws and slashes at Jacket tearing his coat on the chest. Jacket then tries to punch back but Cyo grabs his fist and hurls him over and claws his back when Jacket got up.

"YEOWWW!" Jacket screamed in pain. Cyo was about to pull another move when Jacket pulled a tree up with the roots and whacks Cyo with it and sent him onto the unfinished monument. Jacket then jumps up to get to Cyo at the monument.

...

"Give it up Crystal! I'll never be yours! Cyo will and always will be in my heart!" Bonnie yelled after she punched Crystal.  
"He is just a worthless kitty. And you are wrong choosing him!" Crystal screamed and tries to claw at Bonnie but the hedgehog grabs her wrist and elbow her in the face and then spin kicks her hard to knock her off balance.

"Don't you dare insult my boyfriend! This time I'm gonna enjoy breaking you!" Bonnie said angrily and slams her fists together.  
"Try me!" Crystal then charges at Bonnie and tackled her down and they landed into a mud hole. Bonnie was the first to emerge and she looked after Crystal. Then in a scream Crystal resurfaces and pulled Bonnie down.

"Now give me a nice kiss" Crystal said lustfully and tries to kiss Bonnie.  
"KISS THIS!" Bonnie shoved mud into her eyes.  
"AAAGH MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Crystal screamed, giving Bonnie the chance to beat her hard in the face and grabs her arm and pulled it hard to hurt Crystal.

"AAAGH AAAH!" Crystal felt the pain grow worse.  
"Say who's my true love!" Bonnie urged Crystal to admit.  
"I...am! AAAAGH!" Crystal lied but Bonnie pulled Crystal's arm harder.  
"Wrong answer again you get your arm dislocated!" Bonnie warned her.  
"Okay! It's Cyo! AAHHHH!" Crystal groaned in pain until Bonnie let go of her arm and tossed Crystal at the edge of the mudhole and took her leatherjacket to tie her with it.

"Good girl. And say GOOD NIGHT!" Bonnie first said calmly then raised her voice and knocked Crystal out cold.  
"Uhhhhh" Crystal moans in pain as she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Clone fight

**Clone fight**

Cyo fought against Jacket up on the monument and they engaged in a fist fight. Right now it seem that Cyo was getting the upper hand even though he was struck by a tree by Jacket earlier.

"Give up Jacket! I never tire!" Cyo punched at Jacket.  
"I'm just getting warmed up Cyo!" Jacket snarls and punches back. Cyo dodged the punch and elbows Jacket in the face and then spins around with a kick. Jacket backs off by the kick and then spits out a tooth. Cyo then tackled Jacket and they both fell down the monument and when they came to the ground, Jacket tries to attack again when Cyo took out a smoke bomb. He throws it at Jacket and when he caught it smoke spews onto his face and he coughs heavily.

"YAAAAGH!" Cyo knocked Jacket out cold and freezes him to the ground. Cyo pants in exhaustion after the fight until he sees Nikita tossing Simian at his feet to finally take him down.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nikita screeches in victory.  
"Good job Nikita" Cyo thumbs up.  
"Thank you Cyo" Nikita said smiling. Ochiai arrived with the rescued slaves along with Bonnie who dragged a tied Crystal.  
"Well that was all of them guys" Bonnie said.  
"Better get the people to safety and leave those baddies behind" Ochiai said.  
"Very well, as long they are sedated" Cyo said, taking out a mall sedate gun from a hatch in his mechanical arm and fires at Simian, Crystal and Jacket.

"Thank you so much for the help guys. Now lets go and help your comrades" Hiki the Rex said.  
"And kick the other baddies butts!" Tyron said.  
"You bet!" Cyo said.

...

Shadow's group went to the west side of the city to find the clones and Alicia there driving several non-mobian dinosaurs with some mobian ones into cages. It pained Nebula to watch when she saw baby dinosaurs was forced in a cage by her clone and Shadow's clone Skull.

"Why do these poor creatures getting so much abuse?!" Nebula said.  
"Don't worry Nebula, We'll save them when we get the signal" Silver said. Blaze then saw a female non-mobian being forced in a cage with her youngsters.

"MWAAAAARH!" The juvenlies wailed out loud but then Cyrox bangs against the bars.  
"GRRRRRRR!" He growled ferociously at them. The Mother growls back at Cyrox for scaring her offsprings. Cyrox just glares at her and leaves her cage. Alicia was watching the other clones doing their work to force the mobian dinosaurs into work.

"Okay! On my signal! Three, two, ATTACK!" Shadow rushes out from his hiding spot with Nebula, Silver and Blaze at the clones, Shadow taking on Doomic and Skull at the same time. The two clones crashed against a cage and got back on their feet.

"What the?!" Alicia got shocked.

...

"So you want fun eh? Well watch this!" Doomic turned into Dark Doomic. Shadow was slight stunned by that Doomic can also become dark.  
"Bring it on!" Shadow clenched his fists and creates chaos spears in his hands.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" He threw them at Dark Doomic though the clone manage to dodge them and he kicks at Shadow and is soon joined by Skull teleporting behind Shadow.

"Shadow look out!" Blaze shouted. Shadow turned around and grabs Skull's foot and hurls him over and stomps hard on his chest. Dark Doomic then ran at Shadow and tackled him through some buildings and then grabs the ebony hedgehog by the neck to strangle him.

" **You tried to dispose of Sonic, now his clone will dispose of you!** " Dark Doomic grins evilly. Shadow struggled to breath as Dark Doomic's grip on the neck tightened.

Then he back his head and headbutted Dark Doomic and then punched the hedgehog clone hard and kicks him hard. Shadow grabs a nearby boulder and slams it at Dark Doomic and it shattered to pieces until he ran around him to form a black tornado. Then he spin dashed at Dark Doomic hard enough to make him revert to normal form.

"Had enough?!" Shadow yelled. Doomic got up and groans in pain.  
"Not as long I stand!" Doomic snarled. He was about to preform a spin dash move at Shadow when Rager was thrown at him in full force. It was revealed to be no other than Nebula who threw Rager at him.

"Thanks Nebula" Shadow thumbs up.  
"You're welcome. She deserved that for abusing the dinosaurs" Nebula said before flying off to take care of the rest. Skull appeared again and teleports up to Nebula to fight him and throws a purple chaos spear at her.

"WHOA!" Nebula dodges it and she turns around to fire her blasts at Skull. The Shadow-clone avoids them and he punches Nebula in the gut and throws her at the ground and grabs her by the leg and by her back.

"You are no match for the one true ultimate life form. You are merely a hedgehog and I am superior!" Skull said as he lifted Nebula over his head. He lifted up one knee and slams Nebula onto it.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Nebula screams in pain. Her back was not broken though but it hurt as hell when the much stronger hedgehog clone slammed her on his knee.  
"Prepare to die creepy!" Skull said and prepares to use Chaos blast on her.  
"Don't...agh...call me that!" Nebula groaned.

Skull sneered and then is about to fire at her when a physic blast hits him. Nebula looked up and saw Silver standing there.

"Need a hand?" Silver asked.  
"No, I'm gonna be alright. Give that Shadow copy a ass whooping beat" Nebula said.

Skull got back on his feet and growled when he saw Silver and he uses chaos control to get to him when Silver also uses it and they both reappear to fight each other. Nebula saw her chance to heal her own back and placed her hands on her spine and they glowed purple to heal the injury.

"TASTE THAT!" Silver throws a psychic blast at Skull six times until the Shadow clone manage to teleport away. Silver looks around in confusion until Skull appeared again and kicks him down to the ground. Skull gets down to Silver and cracks his knuckles. Getting up from the dirt, Silver saw that he was close to the stegoceras cage.

"So much for a boy from the future. Time to get you erased from history" Skull taunts Silver. He picks up Silver and pulled him into a bear hug using his extreme strength.

"That's what you think!" Silver said. He used his telekinesis to open the cage and allowed the stegoceras inside to run out. Silver broke free from Skull's grip and allowed them to gore Skull with their hard heads.

"OMPH! GAAAH!" Skull grunts by the impacts the stegoceras made on him. They eventually ran away into the woods while Skull fell to the ground. Silver approaches him and saw he was already knocked out.

...

At the same time, Blaze fought against her clone Pyrah. The two fire cats engaged in a tug on tug clash with their flame beams.

"SURRENDER BLAZE! MY FIRE IS WAY HOTTER! YOU CAN'T WIN!" Pyrah yelled, making her blue flames push more. Blaze groans as she tries her best to try push back Pyrah's flames, sweating as she did.  
"Yes! I CAAAAAAAAAN! YAAAAAAGH!" Blaze used all her strength to push her flames at Pyrah. Pyrah's expression turns from smugness to one of shock.

"No No AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pyrah was hit by Blaze's fire and was flewn across the area and crashed right at Alicia Acorn in a hard impact, causing them to land into a tree and dangle face first.

"Owwwwww" Alicia moans in pain.

Satisfied, Blaze claps her hands and placed them on her hips. But behind her, Ivy was preparing to kill her with her double blade ax. Nebula saw this and screams out loud; "BLAZE BEHIND YOU!".

"Huh?!" Blaze turns around and saw the Amy-clone, screaming.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She slammed the ax at the ground near Blaze and she swung the axe again but Blaze flips back and flies up in the air and threw a fire ball at Ivy's ax melting it.

"Never underestimate a fire user!" Blaze stated. Ivy growls in anger and clenched her fists.  
"You pathetic Princess! I SHALL DETHRONE YOU!" Ivy screamed.  
"Dethrone THIS!" Blaze flew down and punched Ivy.

Ivy was taken back by that action but then ran around Blaze and swung a right hook at the cat but Blaze easily deflects her attacks and then caught her fist and kneed the clone hedgehog in the gut to then punch her in the face. Ivy was crashing onto some crates but got back on her feet once more, wiping the blood off her mouth. Blaze then noticed something coming right behind Ivy in the shadows as Ivy started to talk.

"You can't win Blaze. The mighty Crimson will take you all down once he gets the Dino-emeralds powers through the guardian" Ivy said, not noticing that a approached her from behind.

"And once he is done he will kill you all and...AAAAAAAAAhhhh!" She didn't finish when she was caught in the jaws of the dinosaur and was shaken violently until she was torn apart in the jaws and swallowed whole. Blaze was in pure shock as the tyrannosaurus gulps the last of Ivy and leaves.

"Holy shit" Blaze gasped. The others including Cyo's group ran up to Blaze, shocked at what just happened.  
"Damn, Ivy sure shouldn't monologue" Silver said.  
"Silver, no time to joke we got to capture the other villains" Nebula said. But then, Silver sees a vision as his eyes glowed bright blue.

"Silver?!" Blaze noticed her boyfriend seeing the vision.  
"I see, Crimson getting the Dino-Emerald's power by dark magic!" Silver gasps loudly.  
"Say what?!" Blaze was very shocked.  
"Forget the bad guys here, Sonic need our help at once! We must get to the palace!" Silver said demanding.

"No kidding!" Nebula said, running to the palace with the others.  
"Please let it be no other extinction for the dinosaurs!" Nikita pleaded in her mind. As they ran, the dino-mobians ran to their homes for shelters except Hiki and her husband who joins the team.

From the air, Selim saw everything, he turns on his communicator.  
"Your highness, Looks like we got company!" He said and flies off. **Will they make it in time?**


	7. Chapter 7: Crimson's final stand

Crimson's final stand

Sonic, Shā lā, Amy and Tails arrived at the palace, where they saw Crimson once again trying to make Gogsa reveal how to make the Dino-Emeralds give him the power.

"CRIMSON!" Sonic shouted to get the echidna's attention.  
"Ah Sonic, Amy, Tails and what do we have here, Shā lā. It's a pity your master isn't here to experience the downfall of you all. This stegosaur will reveal the secret way to give me the power of the Dino emeralds" Crimson said.

"Never!" Gogsa still refused. Crimson held his blades near his throat.  
"Either you tell me or you won't talk again! I'm gonna count to five and you're gonna tell me how to give them to me. One...four" Crimson warned Gogsa.  
"Okay! Only dark magic can allow anyone to use them!" Gogsa finally confessed. Crimson grins pleased and then snaps his fingers to let Miles in to use the right spell.

The heroes watched as he murmurs something in latin and as smoke came around the emeralds, making them sparkle in purple lightning with a screeching noise, as if screaming in pain. There was nothing they could do to prevent them from making Crimson kill Gogsa.

The ground shook slightly as Mt. Deathclaw on the Island started to make booming noises and smoke billowing from the volcano. Shā lā growls and stands her ground, putting on her Ying Yang gauntlet.

"This is the end Crimson... Either fight me without the emeralds, or do it the risky way..." Shā lā glared.  
"We shall see who will win...Prepare to join your master!" Crimson said.

The two stepped foward as Miles continued the ritual. Then they charged at each other and as they punched their fists. When their fists clashed, Mt. Deathclaw erupts because of launched his fist at her to try stab her but instead managed to give her a few slash marks.

"He he... I actually felt that one." Shā lā then punched Crimson in the face.  
Crimson felt it and stands up. Then Miles then said;  
"It's done master!" the Dino emeralds now gave away purple sparkles and it hit Crimson. The echidna clenched his fists and felt it's power coursing through him.

"Yes... I can feel it! YEESS!" Crimson grinned. He grew 15 feet and once he transformed he opened his eyes he is a big T-Rex with his three scars on his face.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Crimson roared.

"You are a one big ugly motherhubber!" Shā lā then tries to attack him but Crimson in his T-Rex form whacks her with his tail. Then with a empowered roar he caused the whole top of the palace to explode.

"With all this power I fear no one!" T-Rex Crimson bellowed. The others arrived and saw Crimson in his Super dinosaur form, he looked down at them and stomps hard.

"Whoever dares challenge me shall die!" Crimson roared. Cyo tried to use his laser gun but Crimson shrugs it off and with a giant hind leg he kicked him hard and stomps onto his cyborg arm to crush it.

"AAAAAAH!" Cyo screamed as his mechanical arm was destroyed. Nebula fires her energy blasts at Crimson with some effort to distract him away until she flew up and gave him an uppercut and then a side punch to the jaw. Crimson tries to grab her by the jaws but then was hit by Amy throwing her hammer at him. Then in a desperate attempt Crimson spun around and hit the two girls with the tail.

"Miles, Go and get the others, I'll finish them myself!" T-rex Crimson said to Miles.  
"On it sir!" Miles said and teleports away using a spell.

Ochiai charged at the t-rex and stabs his hind leg with his horns causing great pain. T-rex Crimson shook him off and resumes the fight with the others.

Seeing that they need help, Shadow and Silver ran up to Sonic.  
"We need to get transformed to fight him!" Sonic said.  
"Well, I'm with you." Shadow said.  
"I can say the same!" Silver said. Shā lā then joins them.

"Guys, I can give you the Dino emeralds powers to you still!" Gogsa got up and used the emeralds to give the four super dinoforms, Sonic became his Velociraptor form, Silver a Dromeosaurus, Shadow a Utahraptor and Shā lā a Dakotaraptor.

"Looks like is Jurassic Park like it's back in 1993!" Sonic said.  
"Plot twist..." Shadow muttered.  
"Lets end this!" Shā lā yelled.

The four attacked T-Rex Crimson at the same time the team stepped aside to let them fight.

Sonic and Silver leaped onto his back while Crimson tried to get them off.  
Shadow and Shā lā attacked him at the front of Crimson's face.

"ALRIGHT NOW I'M ANGRY!" T-rex Crimson roared.  
The huge T-rex snapped his jaws at them but with him being bigger he is not as fast but his bite was very powerful when they made him snap at a pillar he easily broke it.

"Just as slow as a tortoise! We're too fast for ya!" Sonic said.  
"But I'm stronger!" Crimson roared and smashed the two at a wall but they survived the impact.  
"Nope! The only four who's stronger is us! Stop being cocky!" Shadow then used his claws at Crimson's eyes to blind him. Without sight, Crimson screamed in pain, his eyes covered in blood.

"GAAAAAAARGH!" Crimson roared in pain and blindly swung his large head at him.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shā lā went full force as she shoved her claws in Crimson's chest and slashed to cause him bleed heavily, the dark magic was starting to wear off with the transformation.

He fell onto the side morphing back to his normal form. Shā lā and the SSS hedgehogs morphed back as well. He raised his head up slightly.

"Nnnnnngh! A...a curse...upon you three shall be your...doom. Arhah hah hah..." Those were Crimson's last words before he died once again.

"Yeah right like I care!" Shā lā then kicked his corpse.  
"Damn that's a little savage." Sonic said.  
"I know. But let's free the dinosaurs and the dino mobians and give the Dino Emeralds back to them." Shā lā said. They picked up the Dino emeralds and gave them to Gogsa.

With King Giganoto back at the throne, peace was restored to the island. The remaining Clan of Crimson however managed to escape.  
"They escaped. Well no matter. But, we must thank you for saving our island Sonic and the Freedom fighters.. as for you Shā lā, you completed your vengeance, you were brave, and I'm sorry that your master has been killed. He may Rest In Peace." Giganoto said.

"Thank you your majesty. He would have been so pleased" Shā lā said.  
"It's been a pleasure everyone, take care of yourselves and good luck on your next adventure." Giganoto said.  
"We shall. And once again if there's anything going on, just call us" Sonic said, heading to the aircraft with the others. But then Nikita and Ochiai along with the pair came.

"Wait, we're coming too, I wanna see your city" Nikita said.  
"Yeah and how your society are" Hiki said.  
"Oh well then, come along then. You're gonna love it" Sonic said, allowing the four dinosaurs in. The ship departed from the palace to return home.

"I see you have the T-Rex with you." Sonic said.  
"Well the mobian ones" Nikita said.  
"No I meant that one" Sonic points at a juvenile that Ochiai had with him.  
"Oh that's our little juvenile T-Rex, Xeno" Ochiai said.  
"Well take a good care of him alright?" Sonic said.

"We will and he's gonna love your place" Nikita said.  
"And you're gonna love it too Nikita" Sonic said. Nikita hugs Sonic as he hugs back.  
"Thank you for everything Sonic" Nikita said.  
"Anything for the raptor who saved me from drowning" Sonic said as he pulled from the hug.  
"Or else my Sonikku wouldn't be here" Amy joked.  
"Sonikku?" Ochiai was shocked.  
"My name in Japan yeah" Sonic chuckled nervously.

Cyo watched them having their conversation with his mechanical arm being now replaced.  
"Thank goodness it's over" Cyo said.  
"For now" Bonnie said. Nebula joined them and fist bumps with Cyo.  
"You fought well Cyo" Nebula said.  
"You bet" Cyo said.

Sonic then walked to the window to have a view as he saw Mesozoic Island disappear at the horizon, smiling proudly it's safe again.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base.

"Excellent! They are half way there!" Eggman laughs.

The Modified Juvenile T-Rex then opened it's red eyes but changed to blue. The modified Utahraptor emerged as well, screeching.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Juvenile modified T-Rex roared.  
"CRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" The Juvenile modified Utahraptor screeched.

With the Clan of Crimson.

"Oh god, what are we gonna do without our leader Crimson?!" Boomer exclaimed.  
"And some of us clones are gone too, Ivy got eaten and even Jacket and Crystal are missing" Doomic said.  
"Why bother them. Their service is no longer required" Miles Prower said.

"So who's gonna lead us now?" Alicia asked.  
"Me" Said a mystic voice. The clan turned and saw a pink-mixed hedgehog wearing a hood and cape.  
"Who are you?! Who dares speak to us like that?" Alicia asked the hedgehog. The hedgehog unveils her hood and reveals to be no ordinary hedgehog, but part devil as noticed by the horns on her head.

"I do, Lucy the Devilhog!" Lucy said. Next to her appeared no other than Kragok, Lien-Da's brother.  
"Bow before the new leader!" Kragok said. Without objecting, the Clan bowed before their new leader Lucy.

 **THE END**


End file.
